


Edgeworth

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [13]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Splatoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: A short story narrated by Charles [my ocs]Learn the lore
Series: Splatoon Act [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817038





	Edgeworth

With the number of cases climbing up, some are solved, others are currently active. I'm only placed on detective duty to do an interview from both witnesses. As for criminals, I'm placed there to integrate them, and sometimes physical violence is necessary, I'm only designed to knock them out unconscious via injection. Other times I'm undercover either way. It doesn't hurt too much because I have some peeps to spend time with, especially my best friend. On duty, I spend most of my investigation with my partner, Blare. Detectives can be cops too…

One late night… I had a talk with spi before he headed back to bed. During this time I have time to write a report while the doctor does an autopsy. It was not asinine for me to stay up… I'm an all nighter… I don't have many family members left, all I have is my mother, I don't have my dad after something unfortunate happened when I was young, as for me… I'm an only child. I almost felt special but at the sametime I'm not. But what I do have is someone I look up to… my team. That's what keeps me motivated to keep going.

I continued to type on the report as doctors gathered evidence about the unfortunate death of the victim and what cost them to fall. It's somewhat gruesome to find answers, it's hard to describe what goes down there, It's mostly top secret. I drink more coffee… I could use some wine right about now, it is not the time to get wasted in this job. I looked at the other side, Blare hadn't arrived. Taking night shifts is just normal to me, I can go out there while everyone is asleep. I turn to the left, next I turn to the right, I turn behind… no jumpscares, no ambush, only police, ambulance and firefighter sirens every night. "... fingerprints remain on the suspecting vehicle, that's looking a little sus." I thought to myself.

A long silence, it's 3 am, the whole office is dark, only one light is turned on, I'm feeling a bit of a migraine, I should take some medicine before it gets ill. That's enough evidence I can possibly gather in order to track down the suspect… as for the arrests… teh, there will be multiple charges. I headed out of the office for tonight. Some officers can take early morning shifts, if they need me, I'll probably be asleep. Usually it's dangerous to be active at night… They can try to catch me but they'll be knocked out before the battle even begins. Knock me down and I'll keep getting back up.

The next morning I was a complete mess, a major amount of fatigue was preventing me from moving and I went back to sleep but moments later, I saw Blare… face to face and I tumbled. Talk about an a****** move for a wake up prank. "...Charles, you pulled an all nighter again didn't you?" Blare asked. "...you're lucky I didn't fall off my bed" I complained. I got up with bedroom eyes. "Charles… you were pulling another all nighter again… that's enough answers for me" blare commented, that Edge… hurts. "That's every morning, Blare," I said. "...uh-huh, I haven't seen you this fatigue in years, Charles" God damn it Blare, I'm not too heavy with fatigue these days, only when I did a lot of work. "It's not that bad, blare" I said. My roommate is of course my Partner/rival, why couldn't it be Spi? Oh right we team Aye live in the same house. I must have forgotten about it slightly. "I gotta get ready for work anyway" as I walked my way to the bathroom. "...cunning" blare having his arms folded in seriousness.

I'm all fresh off the hook… no Axe body spray this time around… you smell obnoxious for spray a sh*t ton of Axe body spray all over, I don't even use it too much. I wear my casual gear as per usual to head to work and also grind on my X power, unless my team wants to form a squad, then we can reach to the top, unless we don't get bodied by another squad. Today is an off day, blare won't stop watching me. "Aren't you properly dressed?" Blare asked me. "I'm dressed, you don't have to be fickle about it" I responded back. As I walked out of my dorm, wearing some reasonable gear to go out and passing to the subway train, there's always something shady about these subway tunnels. There's always chaos and criminal activity, I rather not be pushed off while a train is active, nor do I want anything to do with a quarrel. As an off duty detective, I have to be on guard at all times.

But there was no train coming on that time, it didn't arrive until 20 or so minutes. It's gonna be a long wait… I find it asinine. It's freezing, my shoes don't have anything too sticky, I lowered my head in utter seriousness… rather be mysterious. Instead of acting like a normal adult cephalopod who's searching for inklings… I meant clue of course. I turned to the subway tunnels. It's quite some time since I last traveled through a tunnel. It's always dark, no one dared to trespass, authorize use only. And thus I enter the tunnel, from the walkway of course.

It's pretty dark as expected, and the smell of the "normal" subway. Smells like homeless and drug addicts to me… as well as illegal activities, no wonder there's so many dead plankton all over, as it sounds like one screaming into my ears. I don't feel so hot after being authorized by my own job to search down here, Sometimes it does scream around like irony. There are almost no lights, perhaps the light bulbs they use are too dim. I began walking, an uneasy feeling of someone walking behind me, that's not stopping me from advancing.

"That's odd… I don't see a train coming" I thought to myself. It's clearly been 20 minutes and there's nothing… no noise and no sparks being generated, and no echoing effect. Standing in front of the tracks is just asking for a death wish… I see a train up ahead but it's not progressing. The lights are here… how come it's not moving? I stand to the side… no movement… story of my life… no off day for this detective. Did it run out of steam or something? It's best that I walk into the tracks, don't be like me walking into those tracks. 600 volts will kill you.

I made it to the train after some walking, I hopped into one and unlocked one of the emergency doors, then I entered. That's odd… there's no one running the train, the lights dimmed, there's hardly any sight to see, little to no people. Time to track what's happening… feels outrageous to scan every floor. With technology becoming advanced, it is easier to track whatever happened to the entire train. I enter another kart, nothing of intuition, then the next and oh… I have my surmise confirmed… one cephalopod is just standing here. What are they doing moping around the kart with nothing better to do other than to go get help. I have to confront the person.

There was trash all over the kart, no cleaning or anything… just a living junkyard in the train. It's wrong to litter anywhere… there could have been consequences for something as big as a pile of trash. "Excuse me sir" I ask, but there was no response. I yelled, they heard me. "Can you explain what happened here? Why isn't the train moving?" Once again no reply. I see them turned towards me. Their look with a fixed gaze was disturbing, their eyes weren't normal, and the body shaped looked crooked. The smell was so foul, I felt like gagging, thank cod for bringing the squidforce mask to wear before entering. There was no answer, I was on guard before it wore to happen, what if that person were to be hostile or even worse? What if it's just a regular customer?

Unfortunate, no answers and just proceed to lean against the doors. That's downright disrespectful to have the audacity to block someone from entering or leaving. I know this train isn't going anywhere but you don't have to be an a****** to ravage someone else's day to day life. I ask "I wouldn't lean against those doors if I were you, they might open and you could fall over" I ask. Once again no response. Then I heard someone telling me "there's no point in talking to this dude" Are they deaf or what? If they can't hear a sound, how come they don't have a hearing aid? Unless they're ignoring my regards. How asinine. I turned to the next customer. "Like really… you can't get him to talk period" the next person seems to be in aesthetic colors, wearing a bobble hat you can't find anywhere, Annaki brand but mostly in colors and teal shoes, a dude perhaps. "Why?" I said.  
"Beats me, they were all fine but after a train was on a sudden stop, they must be in a state of shock or something" He answered. I looked at the customer… with that zombie gaze, that's more for someone who would say something seditious about everything. "I think they need more time for themselves before approaching someone, I suggest leaving them alone for a while" said the boy. "You probably never heard of an off duty cop nor an agent" as I showed my official badge to the inkling in pink. "oh… my bad. I didn't know you were some sort of agent" that's enough to give him a bit of a fright.

"I'm serious, the train stopped moving and I don't know if anyone came back. The driver of the train hasn't returned nor made an announcement after 30 minutes of inactivity" the inkling in pink explained. That still doesn't explain the trash nor the smell of illegal activities. "Are you on drugs?" I asked. "No… I'm too young for that sh-" oh. The train began to tremble, the train sure wasn't moving but rather than shaking. The customer from earlier began to scream. What was this person freaking out about? An earthquake? The inkling in pink seems like they don't give any crap about the situation. That person hinges on the doors, slamming with their fists while screaming. With all that screaming, I heard a gunshot, I ducked as soon as I watched, someone splatted the person freaking out… there was so much purple ink all over the cart. "...oh gawd, when did this train turn into a slaughterhouse?" said the inkling in pink. I turned to the customer, I have my doubts towards the customer. Judging by their shocked state, they are labeled as a witness.  
I looked back at the ink bath, noticing a strain on the bars, it was shot to the front, I looked in front…

A shadowy figure before disappearing, I pointed my 96 gal at the front of the emergency door. It reappeared again. The inkling in pink was watching behind me… ain't that oblivious. Whatever that shadowy figure proceeded to enter, I shouted "Drop the weapon!" But they didn't listen, I shouted at the figure to drop it again, no response. Something tells me that this cephalopod in dark ink is a threat for splatting someone on the fray. "...umm dude?" The inkling in pink seemed to be freaking out and proceeded to hide under the seats. As it walked closer towards me, I had no other choice but to neutralize the figure but-

"AH!" I was pounced, I was too slow to pull my trigger and I crashed to the floor, what is it on? I was wrestling for my life to pry myself free but as I looked into its eyes… It's not normal. "... nowhere to run" as I saw the badge… "Tar nation" oh-no… "boy… you're too oblivious to remember" I couldn't get up, they're using their body weight to keep me at bay, I turned to the inkling in pink, but I didn't want to give away it's attention to the teen.  
"...!!" They have to do something or they're cowering in fear. What options do I have? Both my arms are pinned, I can't move my legs, there's no need to panic over an itch, and my weapon is barely close to no reach. "What are you?" I asked. "...you don't remember… hmmm… quite odd for you to be investigating all by yourself… without anyone to watch your back" ...this takes back when I worked alone… at least until the reunion. "...your gonna be covered in tar… one way or another, but just one question" ...another life and death question, it's gonna kill me regardless of my answers. "...where is… she…?" ...a pronoun game… who are "they" referring to? These tar nations think they can monolog forever and keep me pinned for life, no point in going to squid form to try to free myself, the pronoun game isn't gonna help. "What are you talking about?" I questioned.

My whole body is having an unnerving feeling, I felt their whole body of themselves crushing me in their own weight. I can't escape, I can't even breathe… I looked at the inkling in pink once more and tried to get them attention, I couldn't breathe… any longer… my vision was becoming blurry and darkness was engulfing my vision, I saw them take action towards the mysterious tar inkling. A quick thwack to their torso. "...dude, get up! Do not die on me…" as the inkling in pink helped me up, I took a couple of breaths, I can barely get up. While the target was stunned, I quickly grabbed my 96 gal and pointed towards the tar inkling. They looked up at me… "...your not making this… easy on you".  
I heard more noises coming from the outside of the train, the hinges were about to budge. My weapon was touched, I felt stingy and triggered a shot, the tar inkling didn't blow up nor flinched, I pulled my weapon away. "...still not answering" the pink one spoke back "of course he's not, you don't harm an agent with a skem like that, are you trying to get yourself splatted…?"

Points were taken, I hear more tar cephalopods breaking in on all sides. I checked my phone to see if I can signal a life alert… one bar… It better pick up or else we're sushi. "...dude… what smells like tar?!" The inkling in pink panicked. "This isn't safe to sit here, we need to leave this station," I said. I looked around if there was an opening, both sides were no good, and the emergency door was there… 2 doors closed on each side, only one opening, back to the way I came from. There's one emergency exit, I only have one option, I prepare myself to throw a splashwall to escape easily. "...dude?" The inkling in pink spoke worried. "No time to lose…" I said, I threw the splashwall in the opposite direction. As I tried to bolt out of here, something was preventing me from escaping, I looked, the same tar inkling that was stunned earlier was grabbing me by my moto boots… dear cod.

"...my goodness, they don't just give up…" the pink one complained. I refuse to be petrified by another sudden attack. " You're asking for a death wish now do you?" I yelled at the tar inkling. "...not until you tell me… where she is…" ...another pronoun game, I had enough games with this ignoramus halfwit, I pointed my 96 gal at the tar inkling for my last warning. "...that's it huh… so you chose death…" the tar inkling spoke, I hear the doors from each side being pry opened with force. The tar inkling is being ignorant to keep me at bay, I fired my 96 gal at their arm and they let go. "Oh my cod… your not playing" the pink one spoke again. "Let's get the f*** out of here" I cannot deal with a gang of the tar nations if I'm the only one standing, unless backup has arrived, now they purposefully try to keep me imprisoned with another kid. We entered one emergency door to another, and we barely escaped… It isn't long when I hear a gang running and swimming from each side. "...what are we running from?" The inkling in pink spoke as they were about to lose their grip from my hands. I saw the lights out of the tunnel, unfortunately I was too slow. One of the gang members of the tar nation shot me in the back and I crashed to the ground. I'm covered in ink tar, it reeks of hydrocarbons, I felt the unnecessary weight keeping me down. "Uhh… help…!" The inkling in pink was pinned by 2 gang members by the arms. I see one of them walking towards me.

"You identify yourself as a detective… the one detective who arrived at the unfortunate scene of attack…" as the leader of the gang monologues about the specific crime scene, that's… doesn't sound very nostalgic to me… something did flash before my eyes, the day where I was called to a situation and then… some of the parts came back to me. Still helpless, unable to defend myself, and there's no one to help, the pink inkling couldn't pry themselves free from a dangerous situation. The dangerous weight from them, my vision was fading in and out, I had a hard time focusing, I couldn't breathe. "...it is best to eradicate every… last… victim… until you tell us… where she is" … I'm just feeling overwhelmed in both being crushed alive and in anger, that's not how it works. "You're just gonna splat me regardless if I tell you the truth or not…" I gasped. "...cheeky…" oh cod, my consciousness is slipping away from me, I can't breathe… I can't free myself… the smell of tar isn't healthy to breathe… "officer…!?" The inkling in pink wined. Oh cod… I don't think I can… survive… on my own…

As I thought to myself… is this my fate? A fate worse than death? I see everything, I'm having random blackouts, I hear my own heartbeat, I hear one of the tar inklings yell out "...well he isn't giving us answers" then I saw one of the tar inklings bashed the pink one at the back of their head. I hear them struggling to stand up… no victim should deserve any of this. I felt someone grab towards my legs while the other one is still holding me. Another blink… I hear shots being fired, I couldn't see what ink color was. I hear the gang members on high alert "were being… attacked" "is it the girl… were looking for" "red eyes…" "no… that's not… what we expect…" and another blinked, my head was spinning all over, the scent of carbon is air polluting. I see the pink one shaking… on the ground with their head down, helpless. Still drifting off, I couldn't feel my body, I felt jellylike and a headache. Again with a darkened vision, I can almost make a shape out of it, I recognized that voice... "hey… wake the f*** up!" Come on, I don't have the strength to get up, my everything is partly paralyzes. "Don't die on me, Charles" it looks like… "...Blare…?" I wheeze. I heard more shots being fired… It was coming from blare, defending himself "...real d*ck move to luring the victims to here" and tomorrow ears ringing, shots were fired, I'm not sure of blare put in all his malicious intent on the gang members of the tar nation, I heard one of them run off, the other 3 I assume blare did his job. Rule one of interrogate, leave the suspect alive until we get answers.

"..." the pink inkling looked up for the first time "...was i- no were we saved? ...I need to leave…" the pink one thought they could get away from the looks, there was an eyewitness in my book. "...Charles!" I can see blare clearly now, I called blare. "...good, you're still alive" blare got me back on my feet, I can barely stand up and move. "Man… you told me not to follow your every movement on every investigation you go, and here you are strained in tar ink" blare explain… I guess that is true, I did tell him not to stalk me, turns out blare stalking me somehow saved me from a dangerous situation. "...tar nation? What kind of gang group is that? No I shouldn't have played along, but I would have been… what were they anyway" the pink inkling wonders to themselves… "Listen squid, you shouldn't stay within a mile radius of a crime scene if I were you? Especially that stopped train" blare explained. "*sigh* I know… I shouldn't be here" they really did a number on the sleeves especially, all worn out and tears all over. "Blare… considered them as… a witness…" I spoke. "... I'll be asking you questions on what you saw later, bobbles" blare explained. "It's… Raphael… refers to me as he/they, not lamenting or anything… dude, just traumatized" oh… it's their names finally… I hope they can recover from all of the situations that's happened. Before we headed back to the train stop at the end of the tunnel. "...Charles, how did you end up in this situation? What do these malicious groups have to do with you? What "her" do they refer to?" Blare is giving me many questions. It's not easy to answer. The last thing that brought back some memories to remember is that uneventful crime scene that happened several years back, and the victim caked in tar and injured was brought back, at least that's what I can remember, but… I have nothing to do with a gang like them...

Continued


End file.
